Opération Marions-les
by Dodi-Scar
Summary: Tout a commencé à cause d'un stupide pari...


Salutation à toi qui te cache derrière ton écran ! :)

Voilà, j'ajoute moi aussi ma pierre à l'édifice (suite aux demandes insistante d'une amie qui se reconnaîtra ) et publie mon premier OS sur Avengers. Mon premier OS tout court en fait. Et c'est vachement stressant... Soyez indulgent, ayez pité d'une pauvre débutante !

Le résumé est nul, ainsi que le titre. C'est mon défaut caché, je suis nulle pour trouver des titres. Je l'avoue.

Bref, assez de blabla !

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement) Je ne fais que m'amuser un peu avec eux.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes... Je me relis mais certaines échappent à ma vigilance. Désolée...

( Et comme j'ai toujours rêvé d'écrire ça : )

Enjoy ! :)

[-]

Steve n'avait jamais vu Tony aussi stressé. Et pourtant, depuis qu'il avait emménagé dans la tour Avengers, il avait vu Tony dans bien des états. Mais là, ça surpassait tout ce que le super-soldat avait pu voir auparavant.  
Clint, Thor, Bruce, Steve et Tony étaient réunis dans le salon, à cause de la soirée "spéciale". Les cinq héros attendaient patiemment l'appel de Natasha. Alors que les quatre premiers étaient sagement assis sur le canapé, Tony lui faisait les cents pas, en se tortillant les doigts.

" Tony, tu ne veux pas arrêter de faire ça ? demanda Bruce, exaspéré.

- Ouais, c'est super chiant là... soupira Clint.

- Je ne comprends vraiment la raison de ton angoisse, Tony, ajouta Thor en croissant les bras.

- Pour les midgardiens, expliqua Bruce, c'est une étape très importante de notre vie.

- Steve, tu ne veux pas dire à Tony de s'arrêter ?! Râla Clint. Il me stresse là. "

Steve roula des yeux et soupira.

" Tony.

- ...

- Tony.

- ...

- Les gars, je crois qu'on a perdu Tony.

- Bien sûr que non, protesta Thor, il est devant nous...

- Tu me désespères. Tu le sais ça ? grogna Clint. BON TONY ARRÊTE DE TOURNER EN ROND!"

Bruce et Steve se regardèrent, las, pendant que Clint enguelait Tony qui continuait de faire les cents pas, pas du tout dérangé par les cris de l'espion et que Thor, se grattait la tête cherchant toujours à comprendre pourquoi Rogers avait dit qu'ils avaient perdu Tony alors qu'il n'était pas perdu du tout.

" Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là, Steve ? Questionna Bruce en soupirant.

- Tout ça, c'est de la faute de Clint, répondit Steve.

- Quoi ?! fit l'archer arrêtant de crier, Comment ça ma faute ? C'est celle de Tasha. C'était son idée.

- C'est toi, qui as eu l'idée du pari, fit remarquer Bruce. "

Tout ça à cause d'un stupide pari. Steve soupira une nouvelle fois, il n'avait jamais autant soupiré en une journée.

[-]

1 mois plus tôt...

" Bien sûr que non, Tony n'arrivera jamais à faire ça, s'exclama Clint en sortant de l'ascenseur suivit de Natasha, Steve et Bruce.

- Qu'est-ce que Tony n'arrivera pas à faire ? Demanda l'intéressé, affalé sur le canapé, levant les yeux de son livre.

- Oh non, rien, c'est stupide, fit Clint de manière désinvolte.

- Barton, racontes.

- Ils disaient juste que tu étais incapable de me battre à la course sans ton armure, rétorqua Steve en souriant.

- Je te bats à plate coutures, Cap.

- Il est mignon. Mon brave petit Tony, regardes Steve et regardes toi. Tu ne fais pas le poids contre... Ça, rigola Natasha en posant sa main sur l'épaule du soldat.

- J'ai fait de l'endurance quand j'étais petit, déclara fièrement Tony.

- On lui a injecté le sérum du super-soldat, ajouta Bruce.

- Je peux le battre ! Bouda le milliardaire.

- Et moi je dis que non ! Contredit Clint.

- On parie ?

- Ce que tu veux Stark.

- Si je réussis à battre Steve, vous serez tous à mon service pendant un an, annonça malicieusement Tony.

- Très bien, acquiesça Steve, mais si je gagne la course tu devras... Hum... Epouser Pepper !

Natasha se délecta de voir Tony pâlir brusquement. Elle était toujours morte de rire de voir l'effet que ça lui faisait dès qu'on parlait de mariage. Elle vit le doute s'immiscer dans ses yeux.

" Non, dit-il simplement en reprenant sa lecture.

- Tu vois Steve, il a peur de toi ! Chuchota Bruce assez fort pour que le milliardaire l'entende.

- Je n'ai pas peur de Monsieur-je-porte-des-collants-moulant-bleu-fluo et puis...

- Tony est un dégonflé, Tony est un dégonflé, chantonnèrent Natasha et Clint.

- Marché conclu ! S'écria Stark. Si je perds, j'épouse Pepper ! "

Les trois super-héros sourirent sournoisement. La mission "Marions-les" prenait forme... Tout se passait comme ils l'avaient prévu.

" Bien, rendez-vous demain dans Central Park à 16 heures, près du marchand de hot-dog, indiqua Natasha en s'éloignant avec Steve et Clint.

- Tony, mon ami… commença Bruce d'un air compatissant. Tu vas te faire massacrer "

[-]

Qui avait gagné la course ? Steve, évidement. Soyons logiques, regardons la vérité en face, Tony n'avait aucune chances contre Captain America. Steve était le premier super-héros du monde. C'était un super-soldat, il avait survécu à soixante-dix ans dans la glace. A côté de lui, Tony, c'était de la crotte.

Clint avait quand même eut quelque sueurs froides, lorsque Steve avait trébuché sur une branche et que Tony en avait profité pour prendre de l'avance. Heureusement le blond avait rattrapé le brun et tout c'était fini très bien... Pour eux. Tony avait...Pété un câble en plein dans Central Park. Puis il avait refusé de sortir de son atelier pendant une semaine et dès qu'ils essayaient de rentrer en contact avec lui, il criait : " J'EN AI RIEN A FAIRE ! JE N'EPOUSERAIS PAS PEPPER ! " Finalement, Natasha avait menacé Jarvis et l'IA les avaient laissés entrer dans l'atelier. La rousse avait alors hurlé un mélange de russe et d'anglais. Pendant la partie anglaise, Bruce avait compris que c'était ignoble de jouer avec les sentiments de Pepper alors qu'elle le supportait depuis des années et qu'elle avait des vrais sentiments pour lui. Pendant la partie russe, personne sauf Clint, qui hochait la tête, ne compris vraiment ce que l'espionne avait dit, ce qui la rendait encore plus effrayante.

Ensuite, Bruce avec sa patience légendaire, avait demandé à Natasha de se calmer et elle avait fini par s'exécuter. Le milliardaire leurs avait alors dit qu'il aimait sincèrement Pepper. Plus qu'aucune autres choses sur cette terre (plus que ses robots) mais qu'il était juste terrifié à l'idée de se marier. Le seul exemple qu'il n'avait jamais eu, c'était le mariage de ses parents et ils s'enguelaient tout le temps.

Alors, les Avengers l'avaient tous rassurés, ils avaient tous passé la soirée avec Tony dans son atelier. Et à la fin de la soirée, Clint conclut en disant que de toute façon c'était un pari et qu'il était obligé de le faire.

Ils avaient tout prévus. Ce soir, Tony allait emmener Pepper dans un des restaurants le plus chic de New-York. Clint avait fait fermer le restaurant pour ne pas que les tourtereaux soient dérangés par les paparazzis et Natasha étaient chargés de s'occuper de Pepper pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien. Elle l'avait emmené faire du shopping, prétextant que " un diner romantique avec Tony, ça n'arrivait pas tous les jours alors qu'il fallait qu'elle soit sur son trente-et-un. "

Et c'est pour ça que les garçons étaient réunis dans le salon à attendre l'appel Natasha.

" Clint, tu veux bien arrêter de crier sur Tony, s'il te plait ? demanda patiemment Bruce.

- J'ARRETERAIS QUAND IL S'ARRETERA ET...

- Bon ça suffit ! Coupa Steve, en se levant. Clint, ce n'est pas toi qui demande Natasha en mariage ce soir alors FERME LA ! Tu t'assois sur ce putain de canapé et du attends. "

L'espion s'exécuta, bien décidé à ne pas énerver Steve. Enerver Steve, revenait un peu à énerver Bruce. Steve se dirigea vers Tony, l'attrapa par les épaules et le fit s'assoir.

" Pas bouger, ordonna-t-il. Et si..."

Le blond ne finit jamais sa phrase car le téléphone de Clint sonna faisant sursauter Tony, qui sortit peu à peu de sa liturgie.

Clint décrocha et mit le haut-parleur sous l'ordre de Bruce.

" Clint, c'est moi, fit Natasha.

- Vraiment ? C'est bête, on attendait le père Noël, ironisa Steve.

- Waouh, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Steve ? Pourquoi il est énervé ?

- C'n'est pas la question.

- Pepper est prête. Je l'amène au restaurant et vous vous amenez Tony, d'accord ?

- Pas de problème.

- Comment il va ? demanda l'espionne.

- Euh... Il tient le coup, répondit Bruce en jetant un œil à Tony.

- Bien. On se voit au restaurant. "

Elle raccrocha et les garçons se tournèrent vers Tony.

" On doit y aller, Tony, dit doucement Steve.

- Je sais, j'ai entendu, répondit-il.

- Ca y est tu te réveilles, grogna Clint.

- Mais... Il n'était pas endormis... fit Thor en fronçant les sourcils.

- Thor, soupira Bruce, Non... J'abandonne. Tu es vraiment un cas désespéré.

- C'n'est pas tout, mais on a des fiançailles à célébrer, s'exclama joyeusement l'archer.

- Crie-le plus fort, marmonna Tony.

- D'accord. NOUS AVONS DES FIANCAILLES A... "

Il fut coupé par la main de Steve sur sa bouche et abandonna définitivement l'idée de crier en voyant son regard.

[-]

Une fois dans la voiture, Tony, à défaut de pourvoir faire les cents pas se contenter de tortiller ses doigts, ce qui agaçait beaucoup Clint, cependant l'espion ne dit rien. Il ne voulait pas énerver Steve encore plus. Clint le soupçonnait secrètement d'être aussi stressé que Tony, parce que... c'était Steve. Il était inquiet, c'était dans sa nature.

" Dites quelque choses, les mecs. N'importe quoi mais le silence ça me stresse, lança finalement Tony.

- J'ai envie de manger des pâtes, dit Bruce, qui conduisait.

- Arrêtes de jouer avec tes doigts, grommela Barton.

- T'emmerde.

- Tu voulais que je dise un tuc, je dis un truc, répondit l'espion en haussant les épaules.

- J'ai faim, lâcha Thor.

- Tu as toujours faim, Thor, fit remarquer Steve.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si les portions midgardiennes sont petites. "

Steve leva les yeux au ciel et Tony sourit. Il ne remerciera jamais assez ses amis pour leur présence en ce moment. Et même s'il ne le dirait jamais, Tony se réjouissait de demander Pepper en mariage, parce que c'était vraiment la femme avec qui il voulait passer le restant de ses jours. Pepper était parfaite. Elle le supportait pendant ses crises de nerf, résistait à ses caprices, le grondait quand il en faisait trop. Elle savait aussi le rassurer quand il paniquait et trouvait toujours les bons mots pour le réconforter. Elle était sérieuse et gérait Stark Industries mieux que personne. Tony aimait la façon dont elle s'inquiétait à chacune de ses missions, il aimait quand elle le dévisageait nerveusement dès qu'il revenait pour voir s'il n'était pas blessé. Pepper Potts était parfaite et Tony le savait. Et c'est pour ça qu'il allait l'épouser. -Et aussi parce qu'il avait perdu un stupide pari.-

" Pourquoi tu souris ? demanda Clint.

- ... Je repense à une blague, répondit Tony. "

Steve secoua la tête en rigolant. Il savait très bien que Tony pensait à Pepper en ce moment même, ça se voyant dans son regard. Tony pourrait se moquer tant qu'il voulait, au fond, il était aussi sentimental que Steve. Le brun l'interrogea du regard.

" Celle avec le pingouin ?

- Ouaip. "

[-]

Bruce gara la voiture devant le restaurant. Tous se tournèrent vers Tony.

" Prêt ?

- C'n'est pas vraiment comme si j'avais le choix, grommela-t-il.

- Non. Si tu ne ramènes pas des grosses fesses de milliardaires arrogant dans ce restaurant, je te ferais mourir aussi douloureusement que je le pourrais, répondit une voix qui les firent tous sursauter. "

Natasha, accoudé à la fenêtre, fit un petit signe de la main.

" Pepper est à l'intérieur, précisa-t-elle. Dépêches-toi. Ne le fait pas attendre. "

Il hocha la tête et sortit de la voiture.

" Souhaitez-moi bonne chance !

- On est tous avec toi, encouragea Bruce en le regardant s'éloigner.

- Imaginez, elle dit non, pouffa Clint. Ce serait trop... Il s'arrêta en voyant le regard de Steve et Natasha. Ce serait horrible, vraiment affreux. "

Il eut un blanc puis Natasha se tourna vers Bruce qui attrapa son ordinateur. L'espionne avait placé des micros et des caméras dans le restaurant. Quoi ?! Il n'allait pas rester là à jouer à la belote...

Clint sortit les paquets de Pop-Corn et Thor se jeta dessus, en renversant un peu partout. Natasha s'installa dans la voiture près de Clint.

" Je me sens un peu mal de les épier comme ça, avoua Steve.

- Nous sommes des êtes ignobles, oui oui, on sait, fit Natasha, en s'en foutant totalement.

- Notre petit Tony devient grand ce soir, lança Clint.

- Est-ce que...

- Non, Thor. Tony ne va pas grandir parce qu'il va demander Pepper en mariage, soupira l'espion. "

[-]

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?! Râla Natasha. Ils papotent depuis une heure...

- Sois patiente Tasha, ça va venir... Pepper était en voyage d'affaire pendant presque un mois. Ils ont beaucoup à se dire.

- Mouais... Mais c'est chiant.

- J'oubliais que tu étais une grande romantique, railla Steve.

- On ne t'a rien demandé, Monsieur-je-pleure-devant-Titanic... "

Steve croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, comme s'il boudait.

" Tu as vraiment pleuré devant Titanic ? S'étonna Bruce.

- Allez tous vous faire foutre.

- ... Qu'est-ce que Titanic ?

- C'est un film Thor.

- Et de quoi ça parle ? Questionna-t-il en fourrant une poignée de pop-corn dans sa bouche.

- D'une fille de bonne famille qui tombe amoureuse d'un voyous. Sur un bateau. Et le bateau coule à la fin. Et le voyous meurt.

- Oh.

- J'aime beaucoup ta façon de résumer... un des plus grand chefs-d'œuvre cinématographique du siècle... rigola Clint.

- C'est un congrès des fans de Titanic ou quoi ? Râla la rousse. Ce film est nul, gnian-gnian au possible.

- Tu es la seule fille au monde à ne pas aimer Titanic, Nat, soupira Clint.

- Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Titanic, c'est juste que...

- Euh... Les gars ?

- L'histoire et chiante... Les histoires d'amours ce n'est pas mon truc.

- Tu as eu les larmes aux yeux en regardant Anastasia.

- Les gars ?

- ANASTASIA EST LE MEILLEUR DESSIN ANIME DU MONDE, D'ACCORD ? S'énerva la rousse.

- Russie quand tu nous tiens... Se moqua Steve.

- Tu as un problème avec la Russie ? Dis-le toute suite Steve ! Tu n'aimes pas les Russes c'est ça ?!

- Les gars !

- MAIS QUOI A LA FIN BRUCE ?! cria Natasha.

- Il y a du mouvement, signala le scientifique.

- Met le son ! "

[-]

" Pepper, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. "

Mais c'était pourri comme phrase, ça. J'ai quelque chose à te demander. Il ne lui demandait pas à quel parfum elle voulait sa glace ! Il fallait qu'il respire et qu'il se calme.  
Non c'était trop dur, il n'y arriverait jamais. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'il pouvait fuir, ou faire marche arrière. Ses mains étaient moites et sa gorge sèche. Il devait avoir l'air stupide.  
Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il faisait ça. Jamais au grand jamais, il n'aurait cru un jour qu'il allait demander Pepper ou qui que ce soit d'autre en mariage. Mais ça c'était avant que cinq crétins entre dans sa vie, et accessoirement dans sa tour. Lorsque Steve lui avait lancé le défi, il n'avait pas pensé que c'était un coup monté parce que... C'était Steve, merde ! Steve était gentillesse et innocence. Il avait compris bien après quand Clint avait parlé de l'opération Marions-les.

Quoiqu'il en soit il ne pouvait plus reculer. Son cœur tambourinait furieusement dans sa poitrine. Il fallait qu'il pense à respirer. Bizarrement, la blague du pingouin lui vint à l'esprit et il soudainement envie d'éclater de rire. Maudit sois-tu Steve Rogers. En plus elle n'était même pas drôle cette blague. Ah oui. Ne pas oublier de respirer.

Lentement, il mit un genou à terre et sortit l'écrin rouge de sa poche. Il avait choisi la bague avec Natasha et Steve. C'est Bruce qui avait dit que de toute façon, Steve était plus féminin que Natasha. Et la journée fut laborieuse, Steve et Natasha s'était presque battu dans la bijouterie. Respirer. Il fallait respirer. Si Clint le voyait, il se moquerait surement de lui. Il pouvait presque entendre son rire d'ici. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il ne devait pas avoir l'air malin. C'est vrai, il ne devait pas oublier de respirer. Il prit une grande respiration et se lança.

" Virginia Potts, voulez-vous m'épouser ? "

Le cœur de Pepper rata un battement, puis deux. Elle arrêta même de respirer pendant un instant. Est-ce que Tony, l'unique et le grand Anthony Edward Stark, était-il vraiment en train de la demander en mariage ? Non, parce que si ça se trouve, il est juste en train de refaire son lacet et son esprit lui joue des tours.

Elle le dévisagea nerveusement, s'assurant qu'il était bien sobre. Il était resté presque un mois sous le même toi que Clint sans elle, l'archer l'avait peut-être drogué. Mais Tony avait l'air parfaitement sérieux. Et... OH MON DIEU ! TONY STARK ETAIT ENTRAIN DE LA DEMANDER EN MARIAGE ! Trop d'émotions se bousculaient en elle. C'était à peine si elle arrivait à penser décemment. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que Tony ferait ça... Non pas parce que Tony ne l'aimait pas, non. C'est juste que... Tony ne prenait pas d'engagements aussi gros. Il était plutôt du genre à éviter les responsabilités...

Et pourtant, ce n'est pas que Pepper ne voulait pas se marier avec lui, d'ailleurs elle en avait parlé récemment avec... Oh la garce. Enfin non, pas la garce mais... Natasha avait tout manigancé, elle en était certaine. Tony n'aurait jamais pris une telle décision tout seul. Quoiqu'elle ait fait, et Pepper espérait sincèrement qu'elle n'avait beaucoup frappé Tony, elle lui en serait à jamais reconnaissante. Jamais elle...

" Euh... Pepper ? Ce n'est pas que je suis pressé mais... En fait, tu me regardes un peu bizarrement et tu me fais peur... Je crois vraiment que tu devrais arrêter de rester avec Natasha. Je trouve qu'elle a une mauvaise influence sur toi... ... Donc...

- Bien sûr que oui, imbécile !

- T'es sûre hein ? Parce que tu sais je suis immature, chiant et totalement con. Et dès fois, je sais que tu as peur, à cause d'Iron Man et tous les trucs des Avengers. Et je ne veux vraiment pas t'imposer ça... Vivre dans la peur. Tu sais, je t'aime et... Je veux que tu sois heureuse alors... Si tu trouves que devenir Pepper Stark c'est trop... Je comprendrais. Ce n'est pas que je veuille que tu dises non, hein ! Si je te demande c'est pour que tu dises oui ! Mais...

- Tais-toi, Tony. Tu t'enfonces, rigola Pepper. Je t'aime, toi et tes inventions dangereuses. Et tes amis bizarres. Si je te demandais changer ce que tu es, tu ne seras plus l'homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse. Le génie, playboy, milliardaire, philanthrope. Quoique je me passerais bien du côté playboy. Mais oui. Mille fois oui. Oui, je veux devenir Mme Stark.

- ..., fit Tony sous le choc.

- Maintenant embrasse-moi. "

Et Tony s'exécuta, parce qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas résister aux beaux yeux de Pepper. Sa future femme.

[-]

" Pepper j'ai quelque chose à te demander. "

Clint pouffa.

" Ah le nuuuul. C'est nul comme début.

- Chuuuuuut ! Firent Natasha et Steve, captivés. "

Clint roula des yeux tant ils étaient pathétiques. Tous, Tony le premier. Oh non. Il n'allait pas faire ça. Non pas lui... Il venait de se mettre à genoux ?! Clint ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

" Clint, tu veux bien te taire ? Râla Bruce.

- Mais c'est tellement... Cliché !

- Chuuuuuut ! Il va dire quelque chose ! Coupa Natasha. "

" Virginia Potts, voulez-vous m'épouser ? "

Un couinement très peu viril sortit de la bouche de Steve mais personne n'y fit attention. Sauf Clint, qui se retourna vers lui. Il ne fit aucun commentaire de peur que Natasha le frappe mais il se demanda un moment s'il allait pleurer. Avant de se reconcentrer sur l'écran.

Pepper ne bougeait pas et tout le super héros présents dans le véhicule retinrent leurs souffles. Même Thor arrêta de manger.

" Allez Peps ! Tu ne peux pas dire non ! Encouragea Natasha en enfonçant ses ongles dans la main de Clint. "

L'archer grimaça mais ne bougea pas, il avait l'habitude. Il était le petit-ami de cette fille. Qui était accessoirement une tueuse redoutable.

Elle se détendit un peu et regarda les autres.

" Elle nous a grillé, annonça-t-elle.

- Comment-ça ? demanda Thor, qui avait recommencé de manger.

- Elle sait que c'est nous qui avons forcé Tony.

- Comment-tu... commença Bruce.

- Je suis Natasha Romanoff. "

Clint et Steve acquiescèrent en silence. Natasha pouvait lire en Pepper comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle pouvait lire en tout le monde. Ils tournèrent tous simultanément leurs têtes vers l'ordinateur quand Tony recommença à parler.

" Mais qu'il est con... Commenta Bruce.

- MOI AVOIR UNE MAUVAISE INFLUENCE SUR PEPPER ? Mais alors là... S'il joue à ça, Tony est un danger public pour Steve !

- Calme-toi, Nata...

- ELLE A DIT OUIIIII ! S'écria Steve, en sautillant sur son siège. Pepper et Tony vont se marier !

- Attendez ! Tony continue de parler. "

Nouveau couinement de Steve. Et de Bruce. Et de... Thor ?! D'accord. Natasha et Clint se regardèrent inquiets et soupirèrent.

" On dirait un petit garçon de cinq ans... Il est trop mignon... s'attendrit Bruce.

- Beurk... fit Clint, dégouté. "

Ils écoutèrent attentivement la réponse de Pepper. Nouveaux couinements de Steve, Bruce et Thor. Même Clint et Natasha ne purent réprimer un sourire. Pepper et Tony était vraiment un couple magnifique. Et si c'était à refaire, les Avengers aurait volontiers recommencé l'opération Marions-les.

Clint ne sut pas qui de Bruce ou de Steve venait de faire ce qui ressemblait à un sanglot mais en fait, il ne voulait pas savoir. Après tout, c'était eu les vraie filles de la maison. C'est vrai quoi, quel genre de mec pleure devant Titanic ?

" Awwww... lança Natasha en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Clint, tandis que les deux amoureux s'embrassaient. "

L'archer se crispa et se retourna lentement vers sa partenaire, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, choqué mais elle le coupa.

" Ecoute Clint, depuis que je vis avec vous j'ai développé des... Sentiments. Et voir Tony demander Pepper en mariage, ça me... Touche. Moi aussi ça me dégoute, mais faut faire avec.

- C'est rien Natasha, rassura Clint. Ça nous arrive à tous.

- C'est les hormones, se moqua Steve.

- Et pleurer devant Titanic, c'était à cause de tes hormones aussi Steve ? répliqua Natasha.

- En fait, t'avais tes règles ce jour-là. "

Steve leur tira la langue. Et Bruce éteignit l'ordi. Ils restèrent tous un moment silencieux.

" Je n'arrive pas à croire que l'opération Marions-les aie marchée... Souffla Natasha, la tête toujours posée sur l'épaule de Clint.

- Tu avais des doutes ?

- Non ! On est les Avengers, on allait réussir, c'était évident... C'est juste que...

- Maintenant, ça fait bizarre, compléta Bruce.

- Pendant deux mois, nous avons travaillé sur cette mission, nous avions tout planifié à la seconde près et... C'est fini, ajouta Clint.

- Que faisons-nous maintenant ? demanda Thor.

- Il va falloir trouver une nouvelle mission...

- Non ! D'abord, on organise le mariage de Tony ! s'exclama Clint.

- Et après le mariage, j'ai ma petite pour la mission suivante, sourit malicieusement Steve en fixant les deux espions.

- N'y pense même pas, Steve, prévint Natasha.

- Penser à quoi ? demanda Clint.

- Rien. La prochaine mission, c'est les bébés, de toute façon.

- Les bébés ? Tu es enceinte ? S'étonna Steve. Ça expliquerait tes sautes d'humeurs.

- Bien sûr que non ! Pas moi Pepper et... DE QUEL SAUTES D'HUMEURS TU PARLES ?!

- Tu trouves Tony et Pepper mignon... C'est louche tout ça.

- Tu es enceinte Nat ? S'inquiéta Clint.

- Mais non ! Arrête de croire tout ce que Steve dit !

- Tu as eu tes règles ce mois-ci Natasha ? demanda Bruce, en souriant.

- LAISSE MES REGLES TRANQUILLES ! JE NE SUIS PAS ENCEINTE ! LE PREMIER QUI REPARLE DE CA JE L'ETRANGLE !

-...

-...

- Et non. Je n'ai pas encore eu mes règles ce mois-ci. "

THE END.

Oui, oui encore moi. ( Oh non, pas elle... )

J'espère que vous avais aimé et puis voilà. Vous pouvez laisser une review pour me faire par de votre avis, si vous voulez. Bonne ou mauvaise, je prend tout ! :)

Quoiqu'il en soit j'avais pensé à une suite alors voilà... :)


End file.
